Assassin (Teamfight Tactics)
}|Assassin| }| }| }| } |set = 2 |icon = Assassin TFT icon.svg |item = Youmuu's Ghostblade |synergy = At the start of combat, Assassins stealth and become invulnerable for a short duration and leap to the farthest enemy. Assassins gain and : * 3 Assassins: +70% crit damage and +10% crit chance * 6 Assassins: +210% crit damage and +20% crit chance }} The Assassin trait contains champions that are usually good at bursting down single high-value targets. Assassins usually have some ability to get close to their target very fast, this is represented by the innate every assassin has in Teamfight Tactics, which turns them invisible and jump to the furthest enemy on the board. Strategy * Assassins are best at taking down squishy backline champions. * Because of the Assassins innate ability to become invisible at the start of rounds, it is very unlikely an enemy will target them, giving the assassin time to build up mana and deal damage unhindered. * It's really important to have at least one unit that is not an Assassin on an Assassin team, ideally as far away from the enemy team as possible. This will force the enemy team to move within range of the only unit they can target, and allows all allied Assassins to sneak behind and enter the newly formed vacant spaces. * have a lot of area of effect special abilities, since Assassins scatter at the start of every round, they have a natural advantage against these champions. Items * Most Assassins have melee range, can help avoid a situation where some assassins stand around because they can't get in range of a target. * If an assassin can target an enemy unit when the round starts, they won't leap at the start of the round. * With the upgraded critical chance and critical damage, stacking items related to getting critical hits is more beneficial for assassins than most other traits. and are particularly good. * and can be used with Assassins without worrying about the inferior positioning these items force. * Although a bit counter-intuitive, will effect all units the Assassin jumps over at the start of match. This will also happen if a champion with a jump as their special ability jumps. * Assassins, due to their frail defenses and high damage, fight their rounds very quickly, they either destroy their enemies fast, or get destroyed fast. is a useful defensive item for Assassins, as it allows them precious seconds added to their life, and gives them a non-responsive target to wail on. The one-time activation effect doesn't matter much to them, as the rounds are usually too quick for it to matter. Counters * Assassins don't have many area of effect abilities, clumping allied champions in a corner will prevent the assassins from getting to the squishy backline. Be careful, allied units can move forward simultaneously giving open spaces behind the backline that the assassins can jump to. * Placing an unimportant tanky champion in the furthest spot away from the Assassins will cause the assassins to attack that champion instead of a more valuable unit, see image to the right. * will allow champions to the critical hits that Assassins naturally land. * Placing a high DPS champion in a spot where they can't attack the enemy frontline but can attack the Assassins after they jump, will allow the champion to focus on taking them out first. Notes * The jump has a delay of seconds. Trivia * If both teams have only Assassins, all assassins will turn invisible and stand still at the start of the round. Set 1 * At the start of combat, Assassins stealth and become invulnerable for a short duration and leap to the farthest enemy. * Assassins gain and : ** 3 Assassins: +75% crit damage and +5% crit chance ** 6 Assassins: +150% crit damage and +20% crit chance ** 9 Assassins: +225% crit damage and +30% crit chance * , , , , , , , . * . Patch History from . ;V10.2 * Bonus critical strike damage increased to from . ;V9.24b * Bonus critical strike damage changed to from . ;V9.22 * Bonus critical strike damage changed to from . * Bonus critical strike chance changed to from . * , , , , , . * . ;V9.20 * Bonus critical strike chance reduced to from . ;V9.19 * Bonus critical strike chance changed to from . * . ;V9.18 * Bonus critical strike damage changed to from . * Bonus critical strike chance changed to from . * Jump delay increased to seconds from . ;V9.17 * ** Assassins gain and . * ** Assassins gain . ;V9.15 * Assassins now jump earlier and their jumps are quicker. * Non-assassin champion movement is now slowed for the start of combat. * Assassins can now be targeted sooner. * now works against Assassins as intended. ;V9.14b * Bonus critical strike damage reduced to from . * Critical strike damage is now additive, instead of multiplicative ;V9.13 - Added * At the start of combat, Assassins stealth and become invulnerable for a short duration and leap to the farthest enemy. * Assassins gain (multiplicative). * , , , , , , . * . }} Category:TFT traits